Ice Dancer
by Lady Laran
Summary: After the last war, the kami are devastated by what has happened and how fate has been derailed. They call upon two people who touched the life of one of their Chosen to make the necessary changes.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note – Another Naruto tale and hopefully, this one will be as well received as the last tale I've spun for everyone to enjoy. I am a fan of off the wall pairings and enjoy playing with the characters to see how things go. I truly hope that you all will enjoy this little story of mine.

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or make any money from this story. All I can claim is to be a fan who enjoys torturing the heck out of the characters at times.

Chapter One – A Decision Is Made

Brown eyes watched, full of tears, as the devastation continued. Nothing seemed to be held sacred as men, women, and children fell to the might of Akatsuki and the joined demons. One of the greatest villages in the Elemental Countries was falling, and nothing could be done to stop it. The owner of the dark eyes was heart broken, and the companion with the observer looked incredibly upset.

Silence eventually fell, leaving the once powerful village a ruin that housed the unburied dead. No one had survived the horrible massacre, not even the one individual the watchers had believed would make it. That one had fallen when the demon he had carried had been brutally ripped from his body, destroying the soul that kept everyone bathed in light and encouragement.

"Thus Konoha falls," a rich voice spoke, breaking the eerie silence that had enveloped the observers.

"Is there nothing that can be done?"

The rich timbre of the other voice answered the older observer, sympathy and grief coloring the tones.

"Come with me," he told the pair, leading them through a portal that had appeared beside them. When they finished stepping through, both of the observers noticed that they were now in an intricately decorated room with silks and beautifully rendered paintings. The appreciation of the décor was immediately disrupted by the sound of an argument.

"This should not have happened! The Elemental Countries had a destiny and should have remained strong. None of this was my doing."

"Calm yourself, Hachiman. No one here is blaming you, and I will be displeased if any fingers are pointed. What happened should never have occurred. Now we must find a way to remedy the situation and prevent it from happening."

The one who had led the two observers gestured for the pair with him to kneel on cushions before making his way to the group of gods.

"I may have means to do so, Izanagi-sama."

The deities turned, spotting the approaching god. The senior of them gave a warm nod as he recognized the speaker.

"Inari, you found what you were seeking?"

The Fox God gave his own nod, bowing slightly to Izanagi. It was obvious the god was not happy but seemed a tad relieved to know he had means of repairing the damages that had been afflicted to their creations.

"I have, Izanagi-sama. One of the problems was due to the fact that the Blessed were denied their true paths, not allowing for unification and harmony. The balance could never be restored as their Destined Ones were either killed or not allowed to cross their paths before being murdered by that group. I found one that should be able to allow the path to be reformed in the proper manner."

The group looked at the two kneeling on cushions when Inari gestured towards them. One of the gods gave a gentle smile when he recognized one of his own blessed.

"My Ice Dancer," he called out. "It does my heart good to see you. Inari, I am glad that you recognized him for who he is."

Inari smiled at the speaker before another speaker interrupted the conversation that was going on.

"Who is this one destined for?"

"He is destined for the one that is under my protection and bears the gift from Fujin-sama," Inari responded. "When Suijin's Ice Dancer passed from the mortal world, the soul of my champion remained unfinished."

"Then it would be best to send them back to prevent the damages that occurred and allow Inari's chosen to be fulfilled. With their knowledge, they can ensure that the others who were Blessed can be united with their Destined Ones and the world shall follow the path foreseen."

Izanagi rose, kimono whispering gracefully across the floor.

"It shall be done if the two in question agree. Omoikane is correct. The Destined Ones are the key to ensuring the well being of the world we have created. Fujin, Suijin, and Inari, please speak with them about what needs to be done. If they agree, bring them to the main chamber and we shall send them back."

The three gods in question bowed, watching as the other gods followed the god of creation out of the room. Once alone, Inari turned to the two who had been watching everything in silence.

"I can imagine you are confused."

"Just a bit," the older of the two answered, watching as the three gods took a seat near them.

"Many eons ago, nine spirits were created. Some call them bijuu, others refer to them by different names. These are spirits of great power and ability. The foreseen path was that they would be entrusted to a special mortal, one that could resonate with them and utilize their powers. When the mortals were ready, they would join with their Destined Ones. During the mating process, the barriers between them and their spirits would be removed and allow the one containing them to become yokai, true beings of the elements in physical form. Their Destined Ones would be their mates, yokai themselves. Once done, they would become the guardians of the Elemental Countries."

Suijin picked up from where Inari left off, adding more to the explanation the two needed.

"Somehow, the ways of man seemed to override the plans of the gods and none of this happened. The spirits were never meant to unite in their spiritual form; nature could not withstand it. They require the human mind to provide control to the powers that come with them. The Destined Ones were also needed to ensure the emotional protection and nurturing required."

Fujin crossed his arms over his chest, watching the pair as he continued with the conversation.

"You, Haku, are the Destined One of the Blessed that carries my gift and has the protection of Inari."

The ice user blinked, putting a few things together in his mind before he realized who it was they were speaking of. If he was correct, then it made sense as to why he'd connected with this person so easily.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he said softly, looking to the three deities as he did so.

Inari gave a gentle smile, nodding and answering the young one.

"That is your future mate, Haku. His mother comes from a land that held the blessing of Suijin as well as myself, and he became my chosen when the Kyuubi was sealed within him."

"I take it you want to send us back in time to try to fix all of this?"

"You are correct, Momochi Zabuza. That is our intention," Suijin answered.

The swordsman thought for a moment, contemplating the problem. He remembered the times he'd seen the boy and winced at the memories.

"If it's possible, we need to cross paths with the boy much earlier in his life. When Haku and I met him, he was woefully untrained and poorly prepared for the life he was living. The kid needs help and not just training in the art of combat."

The three deities looked pleased at his suggestion, and the older of the pair continued.

"It'd also give us time to ensure that the others like Uzumaki will find their Destined Ones. Some kept themselves isolated so we'll have to convince them to be watching for their future mates."

Inari nodded, adding his own thoughts.

"If all nine are mated and the transition completed, Akatsuki will not find it easy to go against them. The Elemental Countries will not fall if their guardians are prepared."

Haku looked to Zabuza, who gave a silent nod. He was willing to do this and not just for the protection of their world. Zabuza was going to make sure that the one he loved as his own son would be able to experience a true childhood and be happy this time around.

"We'll do it, Inari-sama."

The trio gave a look of relief at the words from the ice shinobi. Suijin smiled, turning to the one who bore his gift.

"Upon your mating, I shall give your beloved the gift of my element. This way he is not bound to wind only. It will be up to you to guide him."

"And I shall give my gift to you once your mating is finished," Fujin told the younger one. "This will enable the two of you to work together when facing your adversaries."

"Thank you," Haku said, giving them a small bow. He was appreciative of what was being given to him and Naruto when the time was right.

"I shall speak to the others before the ritual begins to send you two back. You will be sent to a specific time, memories intact. The only difference is that you will find Haku at the time his kekkai genkai is revealed," Inari told Zabuza, who nodded and listened as the god continued.

"From there, make your way to Konoha and apply for asylum there. With Haku at your side, you have ample reason to do such a thing as Mizu no Kuni will be starting the bloodline purges. I do suggest that your path crosses with a certain blond and the courtship started so certain elements in Konoha will not try to force a new clan starting," he told the pair. "Haku, I will give you the information you need for the courtship and mating rituals."

"I will make sure it is done, Inari-sama," the slender male answered respectfully.

The fox god nodded, heading out of the room to speak to the other gods about what the five of them had discussed. He didn't anticipate a problem and was quickly proven right when the other deities agreed to the idea and sent him to retrieve the others. He escorted the others into the chamber, pausing only to gift Haku with some information before taking his place in the circle.

"The two of you please step into the center of the circle," Izanagi ordered the pair. "We shall send you to the right place in the timeline and thus give you the chance to help change the fate of the Elemental Countries."

As the two followed the instructions, the god of creation continued.

"Our hopes go with you, and we shall try to lend our aid where we can. Be watchful for various events. If they can be altered, it could mean for a stronger future."

With that, the gods began to harness their power, each one glowing in various colors as they focused on the task that needed to be done. Before long, the room was full of every possible hue, creating a rainbow effect that was overpoweringly beautiful.

"Good luck," Inari intoned before the light flared, taking the two shinobi to the point in time where their mission would begin.

Author's End Note -


	2. A New Journey

Author's Note – I want to thank everyone for their responses to this story. I'm very pleased and happy with how it's been accepted. Thank you very much for your patience as well. Real life is a huge issue with many things right now so writing has taken a slow simmer, which annoys me because writing is one of the ways I relax. Don't worry though, I may be slow but I do not abandon my stories! Happy reading to all of you.

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto, but I do enjoy playing with the characters. It's rather fun torturing them.

Chapter Two – A New Journey

Haku stared up at the massive gates, shaking his head in amazement. He couldn't believe they were finally at their destination. The ice using shinobi-in-training could only hope their path crossed with Naruto's before they arrived at the Hokage's Tower. Despite their young ages, he needed to start the courtship before he could be roped into forming a new clan or something. Konoha valued bloodlines a bit too much for his taste, and the last thing he wanted was to be used to continue his kekkei genkai.

"You all right, Haku?"

At his adopted father's voice, brown eyes turned up to the swordsman and the child gave him a soft smile as he nodded.

"I will be. It's hard to believe we're finally here, especially after everything that's happened."

"I know, little one, but at least we're where we need to be. Let's just hope it continues to move as well as it has been since we've returned."

True to Inari's promise, Zabuza had come to himself not far from Haku's childhood home. He'd discovered his former apprentice right at the time the kekkei genkai had shown itself and ended the boy's father's life before Haku had done it due to loss of control due to his mother's death. The best part was that there'd been no period of isolation and starvation for his adopted son or the emotional turmoil that had followed the killing of his father.

Once the adoption had taken place, the pair had headed towards Konoha, talking to the few of the demon carriers that the gods had called their Blessed. Zabuza had managed to open them up to the possibility of writing him and hoped he'd be able to convince them that loving someone and being loved wasn't a bad thing. He knew it would take time and if Naruto continued to remain the bright ball of sunshine he had been when their paths had crossed during the last life, the blond would be able to assure the Blessed that it was possible to be happy.

"You ready to head onwards, Haku?"

"Yes, Papa," he answered, using the name they'd decided on after the adoption. Zabuza had suggested it, bringing a smile to the boy's face. When he'd seen it, he had realized it was the right thing to do.

"Right then," he said, making sure his sword was properly strapped across his back before resting his hand on Haku's shoulder. The two headed to the desk by the gate, stopping to register their entrance to the village.

"Welcome to Konohagakure. Name and business please?"

Gently, he squeezed his son's shoulder as he answered in a mild voice. His chakra was suppressed to keep it at a nonthreatening level.

"I am Momochi Zabuza, former jonin and Swordsman of Kirigakure. I am here in hopes of immigrating to Konohagakure with my son, Momochi Haku."

The two chunin at the desk blinked, staring at him for a moment before their brains caught up. Before they could ask, Zabuza set his shinobi ID down for him to look over. His picture, serial number, and basic stats were there for the pair to look over. Since he was emigrating from Mizu no Kuni, he'd left his hitai-ate behind and had kept the ID for this specific reason.

"I take it you wish to present your immigration request to the Hokage?"

"I do, yes," the swordsman answered. "I am aware that we'll require an escort, and I have no issues with that provided my son remains unharmed."

One of the chunin gave him a small smile, somewhat touched by the man's devotion to his child.

"No one will harm him," he promised, flaring his chakra in a specified pattern. Within moments, two Anbu dropped from a tree and approached the table.

"This is Momochi Zabuza, who is seeking to immigrate to Konohagakure. He and his child wish to present their request to the Hokage."

The senior Anbu nodded and the two senior shinobi turned to face the father and son, watching them closely.

"We shall escort you to Hokage-sama. Your sword and any other weapons will need to be taken for the moment," he told Zabuza, who gave a nod of his own. He had expected that.

"If you have a sealing scroll, I will seal her and anything else I have on me. She has a habit of showing her dislike if handled by anyone she has not chosen to touch her. I don't wish to see anyone come to harm."

A scroll was laid out and after a few seconds, the massive Kubikiribocho was sealed away along with Zabuza's kunai and the senbon that Haku carried. The boy had the knowledge to use them but was spending time training himself since his younger body had no experience with the weapons or his jutsu yet. At the moment, Zabuza had him training in speed, chakra control, and weapons as well as anatomy and pressure points. The young shinobi knew a lot about anatomy and pressure points from his training in his prior life but knew that his mentor and father would have a great deal more to add to his knowledge.

Once the weapons were sealed and the scroll tucked away, the two followed alongside the Anbu, watching everything as they walked through the village for the first time. Haku smiled, remembering the love Naruto held for this village and hoped that he would feel the same in time. Despite observing their soon-to-be new home, the two were watching for a particular someone. When Inari had gifted the ice user with the knowledge of what was needed in regards to the courtship and mating, he had told Haku that he would attempt to guide his Blessed towards his future mate so that the courtship could begin soon.

They hadn't gone very far when the two heard a groan from one of their Anbu escorts. The four of them could see what looked like a group of people surrounding something and shouting.

"Damn it, not again. This is the third time this week. Why can't people leave well enough alone?"

The younger Anbu shook his head, looking around for the guard that should be there. He was very displeased when he realized the assigned guards were not at their post and knew that this meant that asses were going to be chewed out before shift change.

"No sign of the squad assigned," he groused. "Hokage-sama is going to be after blood for this, especially if the little guy is badly hurt again."

"We need to break this up," the older one said, looking to Zabuza. The swordsman frowned, observing the situation.

"The crowd is growing larger, and quite of a few of them have above civilian chakra levels. I'll lend a hand in control," he offered and the Anbu were quick to agree. Even unarmed, Momochi was an asset in this situation.

"Disable if you can," the senior Anbu informed him. "The Sandaime prefers to handle things himself before passing them off to the prison system to serve their punishments."

"Understood," the taller male answered, giving Haku a look. The boy nodded, having a feeling he would need to get to the one in danger. He truly hoped it wasn't who he suspected it was but given how misunderstood jinchuriki were, the ice user was fairly certain he'd find Naruto at the center of this throng of people.

Killing intent flooded the area, generated by the three shinobi that were intent on rescuing whoever it was that the mob was focused on. The power of the intent was strong enough to stun the civilians and shake up the shinobi in the group. Once the crowd was distracted, the two Anbu and Zabuza moved, working in tandem to disable the attackers. The swordsman utilized his knowledge of pressure points to bring his opponents to their knees while the Anbu used their weapons and various jutsu to do the same.

Haku's keen eyes spotted the mess of blond hair that adorned the head of his Destined One, and his heart leapt into his throat. With a soft cry, he sped through the crowd, agilely avoiding the few that were still standing due to the trio not having reached them yet. The boy dropped to his knees beside the downed form, heart pounding in fear and worry.

Naruto was in bad shape, and Haku began using the first aid he remembered to slow down the bleeding. As he worked, he gently reassured the younger one that he was safe. The older boy managed to remember to not use the blonde's name so as not to trigger any alerts with the Anbu.

The dark haired boy carefully wiped the dirt and blood away from the tanned skin, revealing the whisker marks he remembered. His touch was soft, sure, and very tender as he continued trying to help the child. He was so focused on his Destined One that he never registered the arrival of a furious Sandaime.

Azure eyes, dark with pain, soon opened and focused on the one that was helping him. The child's voice was raspy with both agony and confusion as he experienced kindness from a stranger for the first time ever.

"Why?"

The question and Haku's answer were heard by the adults near the two children.

"Because you're hurt," he answered plainly, still carefully taking care of the other. "I don't want you to hurt anymore."

A quick plan settled in his mind before he acted on it. Slowly, he leaned down and placed his lips upon the other's, sharing in their first kiss. Haku felt something inside of his chakra core shift as his eyes closed.

Zabuza hid his pleasure behind a look of worry and shock when dark blue chakra surrounded Naruto, reaching out to Haku. His son's own chakra manifested in a pale icy blue haze that wrapped around the slender figure before reaching out to mingle with the darker blue of the blonde's chakra.

This had to be the first part of the Courtship that Inari had mentioned to Haku before giving him the information he would need to bind himself to Naruto. The swordsman realized that he needed to have a very long talk with son so he wouldn't be exposed to anymore shocks if something like this happened again. The jonin did not want any further surprises, especially when they revolved around his adopted son.

"What the hell is going on?"

Zabuza turned, spotting the elderly male who bore the title of Hokage. He gave a bow before turning back to the two children. There was a bit of confusion in the swordsman's voice when he answered the question coached to the three adults that had disabled the crowd to save the younger boy.

"I'm not sure, Hokage-sama. I've never seen anything like this before."

One of the Anbu moved to stand beside his leader, watching the display as he did so.

"It's as if their chakra is playing together, exploring and merging. I've never seen the aura generated by chakra so plainly like this. I would suggest summoning Hyuuga-sama to view their coils once done to see what the results are, Hokage-sama."

The chakra receded once Haku ended the kiss. His eyes opened, looking down at the blond with a tender expression as he gently brushed the messy blond hair out of Naruto's face. He leaned down, whispering in the other child's ear.

"It's all right; you're not alone anymore."

"You promise?"

"I promise," he reassured him. "My name is Haku. What's yours?"

"Naruto," the younger boy answered, watching the dark haired child with large eyes. Haku's smile grew at that, bringing a small smile to the blonde's lips.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto," he said, eyes shining at him.

It was a rather cute scene and one that was interrupted by the Hokage, who was anxious to get Naruto examined and treated for his injuries.

"Let's take this up in my office. Anbu, if you please?"

The senior Anbu scooped Naruto up, giving the older boy a reassuring nod as Haku made to try to hold onto him. Zabuza, in a move not too typical for him, picked up his son. It was time to meet in the office of the most powerful man in Hi no Kuni and see what could be done to ensure that the Momochi family could remain in the village.

Author's End Note – And there is chapter two done. Thank you so much for reading. If you're one of those that read on a site that does not have alerts for updates, please go to my profile and join my yahoo group. In the meantime, have a great day and see you next chapter! ~Laran


End file.
